Mary
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Une journée normale au manoir Phantomhive.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso.**

_Mère de dieu_

Le jour se levait sur le Manoir Phantomhive et comme toujours, Sebastian se pliait à ses exigences de majordome en partant réveiller son maître.

« Bonjour jeune maître. Nous avons beau temps aujourd'hui. »

Le brun avait ouvert les rideaux, ce qui gêna Ciel car il ne semblait pas décidé à se lever.

« Mm... il y a trop de lumière. Je veux encore dormir...

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous serez occupé toute la matinée. La salle est remplie de dossiers de la Société Funtom. Vous devez vérifier ces documents durant le cours de cette matinée. Pour cet après-midi...

- Juste... … dix minutes plus tard... et ensuite je me lèverais...

- Hmm, dans ce cas... »

Michaelis s'approcha de Ciel pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Oh mon... Ai-je été un peu trop violent la nuit dernière ? »

En entendant cette remarque on ne peut plus indiscrète... Phantomhive se leva sur-le-champ en ayant les joues empourprées d'un rouge peu profond.

« Bonjour. Est-ce que je vous ai réveillé ? »

Maintenant, le jeune maître du diable était bien réveillé.

« Quelle terrible façon de réveiller les gens !

- Tenez, votre thé. »

Ciel prit la tasse de thé et le majordome donna un baiser sur sa joue ainsi que sur le coin de l'œil. Il releva ensuite son menton pour offrir un nouveau baiser mais cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres. Quand il se retira, il sourit et continua le discours que tout bon majordome se devait de tenir.

« Bien, nous devrions changer vos vêtements. Le petit-déjeuner va refroidir.

- Uh-huh. »

Phantomhive buvait le thé que le brun lui avait servi en écoutant attentivement ses paroles.

Un peu plus tard... le maître du manoir était habillé et sirotait encore sa tasse de café.

« C'est silencieux ce matin.

- Oui. C'est parce que Soma-sama et Agni sont sorti très tôt ce matin.

- Qui aurait pensé que ce serait si calme quand ils ne sont pas là. Après une longue attente, je peux enfin passer une journée en paix.

- Mais jeune maître, vous avez beaucoup de travail sur votre bureau alors vous n'avez pas le temps de vous reposez. Je vous ferai faire votre travail en premier ce matin.

- … Je sais.

- Dans ce cas, si vous me cherchez, je serais occupé à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. »

Sebastian sortit s'atteler aux tâches qu'il devait réaliser. Quand il fut certain que son majordome était parti, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de... rougir en touchant sa joue.

Quant au diable, il vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes. Aujourd'hui, il avait reçu plusieurs colis qui devaient être des ingrédients, des outils de cuisine ou autre chose... Finnian, May Linn et Bardroy l'avait aidé à les transporter.

« Mr Sebastian ! Devons-nous mettre tout ça dans la cuisine.

- Uggh. Devons-nous porter tout ça ?

- Amenez les boîtes dans la salle. Tous les paquets iront dans la cuisine. C'est de l'argenterie de grande valeur, donc s'il vous plaît faites attention de ne pas les briser.

RING RING

« Oh mon... »

Sebastian avait entendu la sonnerie, ce qui voulait dire que son maître l'appelait.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de ces colis. »

Ils répondirent tous en chœur.

« Oui chef ! »

Le majordome se rendit donc dans le bureau de Ciel.

« M'avez-vous appelé, jeune maître ?

- Je veux manger quelque chose de sucré.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. N'avez-vous rien fait d'autre que de prendre des pauses ?

- On ne peut rien y faire depuis que mon cerveau manque de sucre. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

- Vous ne devriez pas grignoter constamment. Vous laisseriez encore de la nourriture dans votre assiette, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ténébreux consulta sa montre.

« Ah... regarder l'heure... »

Seulement... il fut interrompu par un gros bruit provenant de la porte du bureau.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

« Comte ! Je viens te rendre visite. »

Lau et Ran mao étaient venu voir le seigneur Phantomhive.

_* Cette voix... *_

« Lau-sama ! »

_* Une fois encore, il vient chez les gens sans y être invité... ! *_

Malgré la venue inopinée de Lau, Ciel se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose car il sourit.

« J'ai gagné, prépare le thé immédiatement. Même cette chose est un hôte, après tout. »

Le démon comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'obéir mais il était légèrement irrité par le ton de son maître.

« Certainement, monsieur. »

Quand il ouvrit la porte à son hôte, Ciel se permit de le réprimander mais avant, Lau le salua à sa manière.

« Hey, tu devrais répondre si tu es chez toi.

- Est-ce que tu comptes détruire mon manoir ?

- J'ai mis la main sur quelques mangues pomme vraiment sympa. Je viens donc les partager avec le comte.

- As-tu menacé quelqu'un pour ensuite les lui voler ?

- Ne dis pas des choses aussi scandaleuses. Ce n'était pas moi ! »

Le maître de Sebastian examinait de différentes façons ce que Lau lui avait donné d'un air soupçonneux et Michaelis lui fit une remarque.

« Jeune maître ! Ne renifler pas ça ! Quelle honte ! »

Ensuite, ils partirent donc s'installer dans le salon et purent profiter des talents culinaires du démon.

« Je vous remercie de l'attente. J'ai essayé d'assembler les mangue avec la glace à la vanille.

Les trois personnes de la salle restèrent sans voix en constatant la beauté des assiettes servis.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de ton majordome. Comme c'est intelligent ! Ran mao dit « aah. »

- Hey toi... il y a bien assez de chaises pour tout le monde, alors pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas s'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Lau tenait à ce que Ran mao reste sur ses genoux et il ne semblait pas se décider à la lâcher.

« Mais elle est venue avec moi... ce serait cruel de la faire s'asseoir à l'écart. Si tu es jaloux, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton majordome de faire la même chose avec toi ?

- QUO ? Aucune chance que je sois jaloux !

- … C'est vrai. »

Ciel rougit d'embarras sous la remarque on ne peut plus gênant de son invité. En tout cas, le brun semblait trouver l'idée intéressante car il s'accroupit tout de suite.

« Je suis prêt à tout moment. Je suis déjà prêt.

- Arrête de te préparer !

- Vous n'aimez pas ça ? Hm... Bien alors, et ça est-ce que ça va ? Dites « aaah. » »

Sebastian s'était servi une cuillère du gâteau et la tenait à proximité de la bouche du jeune garçon. Le concerné ne paraissait pas apte à accepter sereinement cette situation.

« N-ne... ! »

_* Ton visage est trop près... ! *_

« NE LE FAIT PAS DEVANT LES AUTRES ! »

Tandis que le comte Phantomhive se plaignait, le ténébreux servit une nouvelle tasse de thé à Lau. Toutes les assiettes étaient vides et Ran mao buvait sa tasse de café.

« Vous venez de creuser votre propre tombe, jeune maître.

- Alors ça veut dire que c'est bon si ce n'est pas devant les autres ? »

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il était vexé ou fatigué de devoir supporter le comportement de son majordome et de son hôte mais Ciel voulait quitter la salle sur-le-champ.

« J'en ai assez !

- Alors on ne peut rien y faire. »

Lau avait attrapé le comte par le bras avant de l'asseoir sur ses genoux à côté de Ran mao. Ça avait beau être innocent, Sebastian regarda durement leur invité pendant deux secondes. Quand à Ciel...

« IDIOT ! Lâche-moi ! »

Le jeune garçon avait donné une bonne correction à Lau pour être sûr qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à recommencer ! Il reprit ensuite place sur son fauteuil pour boire son café.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous avez vous...

- Mais c'était surtout la faute du comte. C'est votre faute.

- Jeune maître, c'est l'heure...

- Ah oh.

- Lau-sama, nous sommes sincèrement désolé. Le jeune maître a un emploi du temps chargé pour aujourd'hui, alors excusez-nous s'il vous plaît et faites comme chez vous. »

Sebastian et Ciel sortirent de la salle, laissant seul, Lau et Ran mao.

« Bien, jeune maître. Le temps est compté. »

Le comte n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué que son majordome n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Est... est-tu énervé... ? »

Sebastian regarde son maître un instant avant de... brusquement le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort... très très fort tout contre lui.

« Seba-Sebastian ? Je... ne peux pas respirer... »

_* Les humains ont une durée de vie d'au moins cent ans. Et cent ans... passe rapidement dans le blanc des yeux. *_

Michaelis déserra son étreinte et Ciel put retrouver sa respiration après quelques souffles.

_* Ce serait tellement facile si je ne voulais que son corps. *_

« J'ai fini de me recharger, jeune maître. Ensuite, vous avez du travail à faire. »

_* Chaque jour qui passe me rend plus proche du moment où je ne pourrais plus le monopoliser entièrement. *_

Le maître du démon le retint par un pan de sa veste en ne croisant pas son regard. Le brun eut un léger sourire en constatant l'initiative du jeune garçon dont il en avait parfaitement compris le sens.

_* C'est la première fois... *_

Michaelis se pencha pour embrasser Ciel car n'était-ce pas là ce qu'il désirait ?

_* Que je ne veux pas seulement le corps de quelqu'un mais aussi son cœur. *_

Plus tard dans la journée, le ténébreux préparait le dîner et Grell s'était invité... évidemment sans prévenir. Ce qu'il racontait n'était pas bien différent de d'habitude, encore une énième crise de jalousie.

« Aarrgghhhhhh ! Argh ! Ça me tape sur les nerfs ! Vous voir tous les deux m'énerve !

- … Encore en train de se faufiler dans la maison des autres. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Sebby, pourquoi travailles-tu si dur pour ce petit gamin ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ! Est-ce quelque chose qu'un démon est supposé faire ?

- … C'est à cause du contrat.

- Tu veux l'âme de ce gosse, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux l'attraper et le tuer pour toi. Ainsi tu seras libéré du contrat ! N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

- Ne racontes pas de bêtises. En plus, c'est contre le contrat. Ne pas respecter les clauses de ce pacte est contre mon esthétique.

- Quoi ! Tu es trop sérieux pour un démon.

- En supposant que le contrat se termine, je n'aurais pas plus l'intention de jouer avec toi.

- Hmmmmmmmm. Même si tu joues avec ce mioche ?

- Hahh... Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît faire quelque chose à propos de ton passe-temps de voyeur ? Ce n'est pas agréable du tout.

- Je ne suis pas un voyeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y d'aussi génial à propos de ce gosse à part son âme ! Il est minuscule, impertinent et c'est un nain ! Ou alors son corps est-il vraiment aussi génial ? Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de lui alors que tu es un démon.

- … Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'aime un simple humain. »

C'était mieux de penser ainsi. En tout cas, contrairement à d'habitude, Grell prit un ton davantage plus sérieux en s'adressant à Sebastian enfin... pas très longtemps.

« Tu as raison... Les humains meurent trop rapidement. Ils sont bons comme les vers. Même si tu tombes amoureux, cela finira inévitablement par te mener à une fin triste. Tu ne pourras jamais atteindre le bonheur. Cependant, si tu choisis un Shinigami comme moi, ça va aller. Je peux toujours rester à tes côtés, Sebby. Contrairement à ces inutiles humains. »

Le Shinigami prit Michaelis par l'épaule comme les amoureux le faisaient bien que lui ne le voyait pas ainsi.

« Allez, Sebby, choisis-moi.

- … Oh oui. Faisons cela après que j'ai foulé du pied la sale gueule qu'est la votre. »

Sebastian jeta Grell contre un mur et il ne put pas le temps d'apercevoir... le coup de pied du démon. Dommage... il l'avait loupé.

« Oh, j'ai raté mon but. Je ne le manquerais pas la prochaine fois.

- Idiot ! C'est juste une blague ! Tu n'as pas à autant t'énerver juste pour ça ! »

Vexé, le Shinigami partit en passant par une fenêtre ce qui permit à Sebastian de repenser à cette discussion, brève mais intéressante.

_* … Peut-être que j'ai fais une erreur en choisissant les termes du contrat. *_

Après avoir fini le travail à effectuer dans la cuisine, le démon se rendit au bureau de Ciel en frappant avant d'entrer.

« Jeune maître pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît contrôler et signer ces documents... »

On ne change pas le comte Phantomhive... il dormait paisiblement dans son fauteuil et n'avait signé aucun des papiers présent sur son bureau. Ce comportement avait le don d'exaspérer le ténébreux.

_* Mon dieu, cette personne... *_

Le brun s'avança devant son maître et le regarda attentivement, il repensa aux mots de Grey.

_* Tu veux l'âme de ce gosse, n'est-ce pas ? *_

Le regard de Michaelis se changea en celui d'un véritable démon. Il s'approcha du cou du jeune garçon en ouvrant sa bouche où on pouvait y voir des crocs similaire à ceux des vampires.

_* … Je vous veux. Je veux tout de vous. *_

Sebastian prit conscience de ce qu'il tentait de faire et s'écarta immédiatement de son maître.

_* … Quelle folie. Il n'y aucun sens à tout simplement le tuer. *_

« Quoi, tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Tu es un lâche. »

Sebastian fut stupéfait et s'arrêta net en entendant son maître l'appeler.

« … Étiez-vous réveillé ?

- Lâche. »

Il avait été pris sur le fait... Néanmoins, il tenta de dissiper ce malentendu.

« … Je n'étais pas sur le point de vous tuer...

- Je m'en fiche si c'est toi.

- Essayez-vous de me pousser à aller à l'encontre du contrat ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire. J'ai juste pensé que la stratégie « Manger ou être mangé » n'est pas si mal. »

Ciel se leva et retira son bandeau avant de donner un ordre bien précis à son majordome.

« Assis-toi.

- ? »

L'incompréhension marqua le démon et il ne sut pas comment prendre ces paroles.

« Jeune m...

- Assis-toi. »

Résigné, il s'agenouilla comme le fait un serviteur fidèle envers son maître.

« Att... jeune maîtr... »

Ciel avait mit sa main sur les cheveux de son majordome pour les ébouriffer dans un geste dont la nature demeurait encore inconnue aux yeux du démon. En tout cas, le comte enlaça Sebastian qui allait de surprise en surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Si tu es un chien, sois plus attaché à ton maître comme un chien le devrait. Ce niveau de dévotion n'est pas assez. C'est pourquoi jusqu'à ce que le moment ne soit venu, poursuis-moi et ainsi je ne m'ennuierais pas. De toute façon, je vais te donner mon âme. Si tu penses être fatigué de moi, tu peux me tuer même si c'est contre le contrat. Mais... je ne vais pas te laisser t'ennuyer si facilement. »

Le majordome posa sa main sur une joue de Ciel, l'air inquiet.

« Jeune maître... qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup ?

- C'est parce que... tu laissais les choses à moitié faite depuis ce matin.

- Si je deviens sérieux dans le fait de vous attraper. Vous allez devenir fou. »

Michaelis répondit à l'étreinte en prenant lui aussi le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Ciel laissa tomber sa tête contre une épaule du ténébreux. Il n'avait que faire des risques qu'il pouvait encourir du moment que...

« … … Même si je deviens fou. Tu seras toujours à mes côtés n'est-ce pas ? »

_* Oh, exact. *_

« … Bien sûr. »

_* La stratégie a commencé. Probablement, car le chemin du retour... *_

Le visage des deux hommes se rapprochait... il s'agissait surtout de leurs lèvres...

« Je serais avec vous jusqu'au bout de l'enfer.

- Si c'est avec toi... je me demande si père et mère me pardonneront si je pars pour l'enfer ?

- Je vous protègerais, mon maître. »

_* Je vous ferais mien par tous les moyens. Non pas comme un majordome, mais comme un démon. *_


End file.
